docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Head Hallie
Big Head Hallie is the first segment of the fortieth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on January 31, 2014. Summary Hallie becomes arrogant when her toy gets its own TV show. Recap As Doc and the toys play a game of Lambie in the castle, Sir Kirby lands on the TV remote when suddenly Hallie sees a cartoon series of herself in different personalities and personals as Hallie starts watching her show called "The Hallie Hippo Happy Hour" as she starts feeling like a celebrity as she starts ignoring and hogging all the attention, making the other toys feel unwanted. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby Songs *Hallie Hippo Happy Hour *What's Going On? Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Lambie: Um, Doc, why is Hallie on TV? Doc: Hallie Hippo toys were so popular, they made a show about her. Chilly: Hallie, you're famous. Hallie: Me? Famous? Stuffy: The castle is surrounded by a scary dragon, a ferocious fish, and a snow monster. Chilly: A snow monster? (Screams) I'm scared of snow monsters. Doc: Chilly, Stuffy wants you to pretend to be the snow monster. It's part of the game. Chilly: Oh. Haha. Got it. (Goes up to Stuffy) Roar. Stuffy: Hm, good try. Doc: I have a diagnosis. Stuffy: Um, uh, Hallie, that's your cue. The big book of boo-boos. Hallie: You just go on without me. Doc: Nurse Hallie, could you give me a hand here? Hallie: I can't right now. I got to see what happens to me on TV. Stuffy: (Clears throat) Let the dragon lend a hand. Doc: Thanks, Stuffy. Just hold his chest down and I'll push his leg down. One, two, three. Stuffy: (Is knocked away when Doc tries to push Sir Kirby's leg down) Sorry, Doc. Guess I'm not as good a nurse as Hallie. (Everyone looks at Hallie) Come on, toys, we'll all lend a hand. Lambie: Oh, um, may I suggest we go back to playing "Lambie in the castle"? And I'll be the princess? Hallie: Hold on now, everybody. It seems to me that since I'm the big famous TV star, I should be the star princess of our game. Lambie: Ah! What? Doc: Hallie, don't you think you-- Hallie: So just come on and rescue me. Sir Kirby: You want me to rescue you? Hallie: Well, now that I think about it, I'd make a great hero too, just like on TV. So Hallie the knight will rescue princess Hallie and fight the dragon. Stuffy: Who? Me? Hallie: Mm, you're right. I'd probably make a better dragon too. Roar! All: What? Trivia *'Diagnoses': Kickie-Stickies, Big-head hippotosis *This is the first episode that "What's Going On?” was the last song. *This is the first time Doc sings ”What's Going On?” to Hallie". *This is the fifth episode Lambie wears her tiara. The first four were in "Knight Time", "To Squeak, or Not to Squeak", "Disco Dress Up Daisy" and "The Big Sleepover". *'Goof': After "The Happy Hippo Happy Hour" was shown on TV at first, Lambie wasn't wearing a tiara. *The cartoon version of Hallie was previously used in The Doc Files. Gallery * Big Head Hallie/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Hey, What's Going On was sung Category:Episodes about Hallie Category:Hippo birthday Category:Episodes that feature Doc as the only human character Category:Season 2